Świąteczna opowieść
by Shampain-san
Summary: Eren i Levi są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od lat. Czy palące, zakazane uczucia Levi'a są w stanie zniszczyć ich przyjaźń oraz wieloletnią, świąteczną tradycję? / Zero cytrynek, M za przekleństwa. / Cover z internetów. / Miał być fluff, ale nie wyszło.


No to z zajebistym opóźnieniem dodaję to coś. COŚ. Naprawdę, zaczęło się dobrze, ale z czasem...męczarnia. Tak to jest jak się zabiera za coś, czego się nie umie. Miał być fluff? Spoko. Zaczęło się jak fluff? Spoko. Ale nie byłabym sobą, gdybym nie zrobiła z tego filozoficzno-moralizatorskiej epopei pełnej durnego patosu, od chuja leśmianowskich metafor i szczypty (haha) angstowej rozpaczy.

Kiedyś spłonę na stosie.

Wesołych Świąt i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Z pozdrowieniami dla mojego kouhaia, Atherii-chan, dziękuję za szantaże i motywowanie do działania, a także PaleClouds za płakanie mi "kieeedy tooo skończyyyyyyyysz" przy każdej okazji.

Zapraszam do krainy kiczu!

* * *

><p><em>PROLOG<em>

Każdy ma swoje tradycje świąteczne. Każdy kraj, każda kultura, każda rodzina, każdy z osobna. Dla jednych najważniejsze jest dostawanie prezentów, dla innych - dawanie ich, szał zakupów i radość na twarzach bliskich. Smakosze szykują się na uczty, niedocenieni śpiewacze na kolędy przy kominku, a jeszcze większym ekscentrykom wystarczy zapach mandarynek i cynamonu.

Niektórzy jednak pielęgnują nieco inne, wymyślone przez siebie zwyczaje. Może są dziwne, może urocze, może niepotrzebne; lecz zakorzenione głęboko za czasów dzieciństwa, nie dają się tak łatwo zapomnieć.

A zaczęło się pewnej zimy przed trzynastoma laty...

Śnieg zawitał wtedy do okolicy puchem tak gęstym, wszechobecnym i niezmiernie trudnym do pozbycia się, że nawet najwięksi miłośnicy zimy otrząsnęli się z szokiem, niedowierzaniem i przenikającym poczuciem chłodu. Zawieja trwała nieprzerwanie przez ponad dwa tygodnie, ku radosze dzieci. Zakończyła się idealnie w dzień Wigilii, jakby sam Dziadek Mróz zaplanował skrupulatnie przebieg tej często niewdzięcznej pory roku.

Na skraju niewielkiego lasu, kryjącego w sobie równie niewielki staw, znajdowało się małe sąsiedztwo złożone z zaledwie kilku domów. Dwa z nich należały do bardzo zaprzyjaźnionych ze sobą rodzin. Jeden dom - duży, z poddaszem, zbudowany z jasnego drewna i szarej cegły, z werandą, tradycyjny, strojny w zatrważającą ilość lampek i pobłyskujących gwiazd, ze schludnym, odśnieżonym podjazdem i chodnikiem, obok których na podwórzu tkwiły (także świecące, ma się rozumieć) renifery wraz z całymi saniami; Święty Mikołaj manewrował na drabince przy jednym z okien. Nie zapominajmy także o choince, bardziej stonowanej, całej srebrnej. Drugi dom natomiast odbiegł wyraźnie z duchem czasu i zawarł w sobie wszystkie nowoczesne trendy; był prosty, częściowo oszklony, okolony ozdobami jedynie w odcieniach srebra i złota, z każdym krzaczkiem na obejściu ubranym w lśniące, białe, drobne lampioniki.

W obu tych domach świeciły się światła, i mimo różnic, panowała taka sama atmosfera; ciepła, cudnych zapachów i jedynej w swoim rodzaju radości. Oba były też zamieszkane przez niezwykle pogodne, przyjazne, choć nie całkiem do siebie podobn rodziny.

Niebo tego wieczora było czyste, upstrzone gwiazdami, pragnącymi najwyraźniej konkurować z lampkami - oburzonymi, bo jakże ludzie mogli zapomnieć o najpiękniejszych ozdobach na całym świecie, które swą obecnością rozświetlają każdą noc, bez względu na porę roku?

-LEEEEEEEVIIIIIII!

Mały Eren zdołał namówić rodziców, by pozwolili mu wyjść na dwór, ażeby spotkać się ze starszym nieco od siebie kolegą - synem państwa Ackerman, mieszkających tuż obok. Ubrał się więc, jak mu polecono, ultraciepło, i wystrzelił jak z procy, a w głowie było mu jedynie natychmiastowe pochwalenie się prezentami.

-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIII!

-Co on się tak drze? - mruknął ośmioletni Levi, przesiadujący z rodzicami przy kominku w salonie, trzymając w dłoniach dopiero co odpakowaną książkę z baśniami. Odkąd tylko nauczył się czytać, żądał jedynie książek. Levi był z reguły nieśmiałym chłopcem, niedużo mówił, rzadko się odzywał, czuł się swobodnie tylko w towarzystwie swojej rodziny.

-Oj, już nie dąsaj się tak, Levi, wyjdź na dwór, Eren pewnie chce się z tobą pobawić. - zachęciła syna pani Ackerman.

-Właśnie, noc jest piękna, wyjątkowa, a ty powinieneś częściej spędzać czas z rówieśnikami. - dodał pan Ackerman.

Levi spojrzał na życiodawców z wyrzutem.

-Jest mały, hałaśliwy i ciągle coś chce. Nie lubię go. - burknął pod nosem.

-Przykro mi to mówić, ale też taki byłeś, synu. - westchnął pan Ackerman i pogłaskał Levi'a po głowie. - No już, ubierz się i leć. Zrób nam prezent. Z niczego tak się nie ucieszymy, jak z naszego dziecka wreszcie opuszczającego dom.

Wciąż naburmuszony, Levi posłusznie odłożył książkę.

-LEEEEE- oo, jesteś wleszcie!

Dzieciak miał pięć lat i trochę seplenił, co dla wszystkich dorosłych wydawało się to być prawdziwym fenomenem i fontanną uroczej słodkości. Dla Levi'a był to tylko kolejny podpunkt na liście powodów niechęci do niego.

-Co dostałeś?!

-Książki.

-Ksiąski? - powtórzył za nim Eren z wyraźnym niesmakiem. Za chwilę jego ogromne, zielone oczy rozbłysnęły ponownie. - Takie z oblazkami?!  
>-Nie, bez.<p>

Zajęczał z zawodem.

-Levi, ksiąski bez oblazków są nudne!

-Mnie się podobają. - mruknął na to Levi, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

-Ja dostałem kolejkę! Tata pomaga mi ją złozyć. Będzie na caaaaały salon! - mały szatyn wypiął pierś z dumą. - A jutlo lano to dopielo mi Mikołaj psyniesie, pełny wól plezentów!

Levi obserwował go przez cały ten czas, z rękami w kieszeniach, niby wpatrzony w czubki swoich ciepłych bucików. Chociaż twierdził, że go nie lubi, chociaż pałał do niego niechęcią...tak naprawdę był to jedyny chłopiec, jedyny osobnik zbliżony jego wiekowi, z którym dobrze się znał - ze względu na przyjaźń sąsiedzką - i, cóż...Tak właściwie, mimo wszystko, gdzieś głęboko, głęboko w czeluściach jego małego, zamkniętego na świat serduszka, tak naprawdę...nie miał nic przeciwko niemu. Był, owszem, nieznośny i hałaśliwy, ale także ciągle radosny i tak dziecięco, do bólu szczery. Może...może miło byłoby nawet zawrzeć z nim jakąś _przyjaźń_?

-Własnie, Levi, moze pójdziemy do mnie pobawić się kolejką?!

Ale ten już myślał o czymś innym i w mgnieniu oka porwał Erena za rękę i puścił się pędem w stronę otaczającego sąsiedztwo lasu. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak biegnie. Wyglądało to, jakby cała jego samotność wyrwała się znienacka na zewnątrz i zawarła w tym jednym pędzie.

-Levi! Lodzice będą źli, jeśli oddalimy się od domu!

-To niedaleko, chodź!

Tym sposobem dotarli do położonego rzeczywiście niezbyt daleko stawu otoczonego gęstwiną brzóz, buków i świerków. Levi wiedział o tym miejscu, lecz nigdy nie był tam o tej porze roku.

A okazało się ono być najpiękniejsze właśnie wtedy.

Malowniczy rogalik księżyca odbijał się cudownym sposobem w pokrytej grubą warstwą lodu oraz śniegu tafli. Miękki puch pokrywał każdy centymetr kwadratowy lasu, od pojedynczych źdźbeł uśpionej trawy, aż po nagie korony drzew. Poświata tryliardów gwiazd sprawiała, że jeziorko zmieniało się w prawdziwy spektakl brokatu. Błyszczenie wszystkich śnieżynek oślepiało, zmieniało ciemność nocy w całkowitą jasność dnia.

Eren był zachwycony i Levi nie mógł powstrzymać uczucia rosnącej satysfakcji.

-To jest piękne! - krzyknął mały szatyn, a szmaragdowa zieleń jego oczu lśniła jak nigdy dotąd, zakrapiana cząsteczkami odbijających się nich śnieżnych gwiazd. - Mozna tam wejść?!

-Nawet nie próbuj. Lód tak naprawdę jest bardzo kruchy. Może się złamać i wpadniesz do wody.

-A co wtedy?

-Zmienisz się w kryształ. - odparł śmiertelnie poważnie Levi.

Oczy Erena rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe. Był jednocześnie zdziwiony, zaciekawiony i wystraszony.

-Fajnie byłoby zostać klystałem. - rzekł z iście platońską zadumą, został jednak na brzegu przy koledze.

Przez parę chwil stali tak jedynie, obserwując rozpościerający się przed nimi magiczny pejzaż. Nawet Levi'owi zabrakło słów. Miał wrażenie, że przeniósł się do świata baśni, które z takim zapałem czytał.

-Levi, będziemy tu zawse psychodzić w święta?

Starszy chłopiec drgnął z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem.

-A chciałbyś?

-Pewnie! Wygląda jak z bajki! Chcę tu zawse psychodzić w święta, z tobą! Jak psyjaciele!

Podekscytowany malec patrzył na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Levi drgnął ponownie na dźwięk ostatniego słowa.

-Przyjaciele?

-Ocywiście! Jesteśmy psyjaciółmi! - zawołał Eren wesoło i chwycił dłoń Levi'a swoją, opatuloną w rękawiczkę.

-No dobra. - przytaknął, w zasadzie na wszystko, Levi, mając ochotę zakopać się w szaliku. Uradowany Eren potrząsał ich dłońmi w rytm sobie tylko znanej piosenki. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jaki jego nowy przyjaciel jest przejęty w środku całą tą sytuacją...!

Patrzyli. Obserwowali tę przepiękną scenę i nic więcej. Magia świąt, ich cudowność, uderzała ze wszystkich stron, tutaj, w tym małym lesie, przy tym niewielkim jeziorku. Gwiazdy prawdopodobnie już dawno wygrały pojedynek z lampkami. Księżyc się śmiał.

I tak się to wszystko zaczęło.

* * *

><p><em>Trzynaście lat później<em>

Przyjaźń. Przyjaźń to ciekawa rzecz. Jest wspaniała, łączy ludzi niesamowitymi więziami na całe życie. Czasem przypadkowa, czasem zupełnie nie planowana. Gdy już nadejdzie ta jedyna prawdziwa, nie można przed nią uciec. Pomimo ogromu nienawiści i nieporozumień, zawsze w nas pozostaje.

Podobnie zresztą jak jedno inne, równie potężne uczucie.

Jaka jest jednak między nimi granica? Czy takowa w ogóle istnieje? Co, gdy jedno pokrywa się z drugim? Co, gdy jedno nie ma nic wspólnego z drugim? A może...a może przyjaźń i miłość to ciągle jedno i to samo?

-Za dużo wykładów z cholernej filozofii. - mruknął sam do siebie Levi, i zamówił kolejną kawę. Przez te swoje rozmyślania nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wypił poprzednią. Siedział w barze szybkiej obsługi, jednym z tych sympatycznych, z czerwonymi boksami i babcinymi obrusami. Levi preferował jednak spożywanie swojego ukochanego napoju przy barku.

Choć do Bożego Narodzenia pozostał jeszcze miesiąc, dzięki ogólnoświatowej komercjalizacji tego jakże chlubnego święta praktycznie całe miasto - a właściwie to i cały stan - w sumie to też cały kraj - a tak naprawdę to i calutki świat - świeciły jak jedna wielka dioda i zapewne tak się właśnie prezentowała planeta Ziemia dla naszych przyjaciół obcych obserwujących to dziwaczne zjawisko. Nie było lokalu bez choinki czy co najmniej wszechobecnych skarpet i cukrowych lasek. Nie było miejsca, w którym nie można by usłyszeć świątecznych piosenek. Każdy nucił _Last Christmas,_ każdy nagle przypominał sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, co kupić bliskiej osobie na Gwiazdkę. Ale Levi'owi ten cały tumult niewiele przeszkadzał. Lubił go nawet; dzięki niemu czuł ducha świąt. Dzięki niemu i innym paru rzeczom.

Lub też byłoby tak, gdyby coś go w tej chwili było w stanie w ogóle obchodzić.

-Do dupy. - mruknął znów, a Ymir, podchodząca do niego z dzbankiem pełnym parującej kawy kelnerka, pokręciła z zażenowaniem głową.

-Wyglądasz gorzej, niż zwykle, a już zwykle to źle. - powiedziała, nalewając napoju do filiżanki. Była bardzo ładna; wysoka, zgrabna i szczupła, śniada i piegowata, ubrana w typowy fartuszek i pensjonarską sukienkę, z ciemnymi włosami związanymi białą opaską z kokardą.

Levi odburknął na to jedynie parę nieartykułowanych dźwięków.

-Mówiłam ci, kiedy przyszedłeś tutaj pierwszy raz na swoją pierwszą kawkę trzy lata temu, że ta twoja psychologia cię wykończy. - Ymir odstawiła dzban i wyciągnęła cukierniczkę.

-Kurwa, Em, nie chodzi o moje jebane studia. - Levi przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

-To o co? - dziewczyna przypatrzyła mu się uważnie, mrużąc brązowe oczy. - Aaa, czekaj, czekaj, czekaj! Czyżby sprawy sercowe? Hm, kochasiu? - szturchnęła go, przez co omal nie pochlastał nowej białej koszuli. Omiótł ją za to wściekłym wzrokiem, ale ta jak zwykle była na to odporna.

-Tak bym tego nie nazwał, ale możesz mieć rację.

-Słuchaj, złotko, jeśli o to chodzi, mogę dać ci jedną radę. - Ymir uniosła uroczyście palec. - Nie ma na to żadnej rady. Jak już się zabujasz, to przewalone. Koniec, mogiła.

-Pocieszające.

-Taka jest prawda. Przed komornikiem dasz nogę na drugi koniec świata, z kicia prędzej czy później wyjdziesz lub uciekniesz, a natrętną teściową zamkniesz w piwnicy. Ale kiedy pierdolnie cię młotek Amora, możesz jedynie modlić się, żeby wszystko jakoś dobrze się skończyło, albo od razu spisać sobie testament.

-Strzała. Strzała Amora.

-W twoim przypadku to nie wygląda na jakąś tam strzałę, tylko na wielki, dwutonowy młot.

Levi westchnął niechętnie. W duchu wiedział, że koleżanka ma rację.

Powiew zimnego powietrza. Do pubu weszła drobna blondynka w kolorowej czapce z bąblem. Zauważywszy Ymir, pomachała jej i pozostała na miejscu, wyraźnie wyczekując. Brunetka dała jej gestem znać, że zaraz przyjdzie, po czym odwiązała swój fartuch i rzuciła go pod ladę.

-Przykro mi, słońce, ale to koniec mojej zmiany. - z wieszaka zdjęła płaszcz i szalik, po czym zawołała w kierunku drzwi na zaplecze. - Petraaaa! Wychodzę~!

-Tobie wydaje się świetnie powodzić. - zauważył z przekąsem Levi.

-Bo mnie też porządnie rąbnęło, i póki co jest cudnie, ale kto wie na jak długo? Ciao! - rzekła na odchodne niemal wyleciała z pubu jak na skrzydłach, wraz ze swoją uroczą towarzyszką.

Nim nadeszła rudowłosa Petra, Levi dopił kawę, zostawił należne pieniądze obok filiżanki i zaczął się ubierać.

-O, Levi! Wychodzisz już? - kelnerka zakładała fartuszek. - Coś ty taki zmarnowany?

-Tłusty bachor z gołym zadem pierdolnął mnie młotkiem w łeb. - odparł Levi dobitnie i wyszedł z pubu, zostawiając Petrę ze zmarszczonym czołem i skonfundowanym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

><p>Na zewnątrz od razu owionęło go mroźne powietrze, przenikające aż do kości. Opatulił się szalikiem, zapalił papierosa i podążył wzdłuż ulicy. Ta część miasta, choć oddalona od centrum, była w tym okresie niezwykle tłoczna, stanowiła bowiem swoisty bulwar przedmieścia. To tutaj najmocniej tętniło życie, wystawy sklepowe prześcigały się w okazałych dekoracjach, a na rogu Święty Mikołaj ze swoimi elfami zbierał datki na cele charytatywne. Całość przypominała jedną wielką śnieżno-złoto-brokatową bombkę.<p>

Levi skończył dzisiaj zajęcia przed południem, a jego uniwersytet znajdował się w centrum, gdzie dojeżdżał metrem w paręnaście minut . Miał właściwie cały dzień przed sobą. Jednak przesiadywanie samotnie w kawiarniach stanowczo mu się znudziło. W nagłym olśnieniu przypomniał sobie, że Eren także kończy w ten dzień lekcje nieco wcześniej. Bezzwłocznie wyjął więc telefon i wystukał pospiesznie wiadomość.

_Hej, jestem na mieście, co powiesz na szarlotkę i gorącą czekoladę w kawiarni u Mike'a? _

I nie mogąc wręcz uwierzyć we własne zdenerwowanie, ruszył dalej przed siebie, wpatrując się w wyświetlacz jak jakaś piętnastolatka.

Odpowiedź nadeszła po paru ciężkich minutach.

_Siema! Szlag, wiesz, że na szarlotkę nie trzeba mnie długo namawiać, ale obiecałem już Mikasie, że pomogę jej z biologią. Może jutro?_

Levi tak naprawdę miał przemożną chęć wrzucenia telefonu do najbliższej sterty śniegu. Odpisał jednakże:

_Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem, do usłyszenia. _

Ciężko. Zabrzmiał zbyt ciężko, i nie wiedział, czy Eren zdoła to wyczuć, lecz nie potrafił inaczej. W takich chwilach mógł jedynie wysilić się na potraktowanie go jak obcego, albo jak zwyczajnego kolegę, sąsiada, ledwo znajomego. Gdyby nie to, groziło mu wyrażenie swoich własnych emocji, a na to nie można było pozwolić, to by zniszczyło wszystko.

Bo go kochał. Był w nim zakochany na zabój. Nie wiedział dokładnie od jak dawna. Być może od zawsze. Lecz dopiero sześć lat temu, gdy sam zaczynał liceum, a Eren miał zaledwie czternaście lat, dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to miłość dzika, nieokiełznana i zdecydowanie nie na miejscu.

Sześć lat! Od sześciu lat tłumił to w sobie, by ostatecznie to zaakceptować i zacząć zachowywać się jak owa wyżej wspomniana piętnastolatka z plakatami boysbandów w pokoju i gąbką zamiast mózgu.

Ponadto, Mikasa. Cholerajasnamatkoprzenajświętszaszlagbytowszystkokurwamać Mikasa. Jego kuzynka, a jednocześnie wieloletnia koleżanka z klasy, przyjaciółka, a wreszcie dziewczyna Erena. Piękna brunetka o skłonnościach do chorobliwej zazdrości oraz morderczych intencji wobec każdego potencjalnie podejrzanego, zbliżającego się do jej ukochanego na mniej niż pięćdziesiąt metrów.

Mikasa. Tfu, rodzina. Mikasa, wróg numer jeden.

Mikasa, z którą Eren woli uczyć się _biologii_, zamiast spędzać radośnie czas ze swoim najlepszym z najlepszych, najbliższym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa!

-Do dupy, do dupy, do dupy. - mruczał do siebie Levi po raz enty tego dnia, przyspieszając tempa. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, który dzielił wciąż z rodzicami, w swoim pokoju, gdzie zaszyje się pod grubym kocem z kubkiem grzanego wina i jakąś wytworną, wyniszczającą psychicznie książką.

* * *

><p>Od tamtego dnia minęły kolejne trzy tygodnie.<em>Trzy bite tygodnie<em>, podczas których widział się z Erenem może parę razy, i to w dodatku mijając się, przy wchodzeniu do swoich domów, jako że znajdowały się blisko siebie. Poza tym - nic. Uczył się z Mikasą, pomagał Mikasie, akurat musiał gdzieś iść z Mikasą.

Ach, Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa! Tylko ona! Levi oczywiście wiedział i rozumiał, że Eren przygotowuje się także do egzaminów, i że wraz z końcem semestru musi uporać się z jeszcze większą ilością szkolnych obowiązków niż zwykle, jednak gdy już miał chwilę wolnego, poświęcał ją Mikasie. Zresztą, w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat, czyli długości ich kwitnącego związku, nawet jeśli Levi był z Erenem sam na sam, ten i tak potrafił paplać jedynie o swojej, tfu, dziewczynie. Czego to Mikasa nie zrobiła, gdzie nie była, och, jaka ona silna, jaka ładna, jaka wysportowana, a jaką ma gładką cerę (do cholery jasnej, co kogo obchodzi cera jakiejś dziuni?), a wstawki sugerujące ich cudowne życie intymne doprowadzały Levi'a do mdłości. Ale znosił, tak, znosił to wszystko, starał się, bo cóż mógł na to poradzić? Cieszył się dopóty, dopóki Eren był szczęśliwy. Szczęście tego roztrzepanego dzieciaka o wielkich zielonych oczach, wyrastającego już wyraźnie na przystojnego mężczyznę, było i jego szczęściem.

Było.

_Było._

_B Y Ł O. _

Bo teraz Levi miał już tego cyrku serdecznie dosyć. Dość miał sztucznych uśmiechów, ostentacyjnej uprzejmości i zbytniego tolerowania. Był zmęczony wiecznym tłumieniem własnych uczuć. Walczyć, jak dzielny wojownik, chciał walczyć! On należał do niego, tylko do niego, był jego własnością, jego najlepszym, pierwszym i jedynym przyjacielem, jego ostoją w tym pokręconym świecie. Ale...ale jednocześnie wiedział, że przecież żąda niemożliwego, że to nie świat jest pokręcony, tylko on sam...Ach, do diaska z tym wszystkim!

Odłożył na bok z irytacją przeczytane po raz szósty _Brokeback Mountain._ O dziwo okazuje się, iż książki traktujące o niewyobrażalnie nieszczęśliwej, zakazanej miłości, która bez względu na starania i głębokie uczucie obu stron i tak skazana jest na tragiczny koniec, nie pomagają zbytnio w depresji i rozpaczy serca.

Zszedł na dół, powłócząc za sobą kocem. Dziś była sobota, dwudziestego grudnia, i Levi miał wolne. Wolne oznaczało w jego przypadku albo pogłębianie wiedzy z zakresu psychologii, albo dołowanie się, albo czytanie różnistych lektur; lub też wszystko naraz. Znalazłszy się w nowoczesnej, utrzymanej w srebrno-białej tonacji kuchni otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej mleko z zamiarem przygotowania sobie gorącej czekolady, od której był niejako uzależniony, gdyż przypominała mu o Erenie - był to ich ulubiony napój od, zdawałoby się, całej wieczności. Był dopiero poranek, Levi miał zwyczaj wstawać zbyt wcześnie i potem tego żałować. Dom ział pustką, a to dlatego, że państwo Ackerman wybrali się na narty do Europy, gdzieś w Pireneje, i mieli wrócić dopiero w Wigilię. Tak więc ich syn pozostał na łasce siebie i swojej samotności, co mu w gruncie rzeczy ani trochę nie przeszkadzało. Mógł więcej czasu poświęcić na kontemplację...kontemplację czegokolwiek. Poza tym, wcale nie został sam, tylko z trzema rodzinnymi kotami rasy norweskiej, które jednakowoż zwracały na niego uwagę tylko w porach karmienia, a przez resztę czasu udawały, że istnieją tylko one i ich kanapa.

Tak czy inaczej, samotność to bardzo dobra rzecz.

Przez szklane ściany widać było w pełni zasypany śniegiem taras i ogród, ze swoimi iglakami, domkami dla ptaków i zamarzniętym oczkiem wodnym.

Wpatrując się weń beznamiętnie, czekając aż zagrzeje się mleko - wtedy właśnie Levi usłyszał odbijający się echem wśród ścian dzwonek swojego telefonu, który sprawił, że niemal nie wywrócił wszystkiego w domu do góry nogami. W szaleńczym biegu po schodach z powrotem do swojego pokoju omal nie poniósł idiotycznej śmierci. Telefon leżał oczywiście zakopany pod stertą książek, notatników i naukowych czasopism.

Klik.

-Słucham? - zapytał, już całkowicie uspokojonym głosem.

-Nareszcie, Levi! Co tak długo? - głos Erena był radosny jak zwykle, z odrobiną wyrzutu.

-Byłem w łazience. - brunet użył najdurniejszej wymówki z możliwych.

-Ech, nieważne. Co robisz?

-Czytam, piszę, uczę się, nic konkretnego.

-Skoro masz taki leniwy dzień, to pewnie nie będzie ci się chciało nigdzie wychodzić?

Serce Levi'a ledwo zauważalnie przyspieszyło. Niby nic, a już się cały trząsł.

-Zależy gdzie i po co.

-Na jakieś małe zakupy świąteczne? Za mniej niż tydzień mamy Boże Narodzenie, a ja nie kupiłem jeszcze nic, kompletnie nic.

-No to jedziemy na tym samym wózku.

-Czyli chce ci się iść?!

-Pewnie, czemu nie.

-Świetnie! Czekaj na rogu Main i Weston Street, tam gdzie zawsze, pod sklepem Kirschteinów. Przyjdziemy tam z Mikasą.

Całe podniecenie uszło z Levi'a jak powietrze z balonowego jednorożca, zamieniającego się powoli w brzydki, sflaczały kawał folii.

-Jasne, do zobaczenia. - odparł sucho, nie potrafiąc się wysilić na nic innego.

-Na razie!

Klik.

Levi rąbnął telefon do kąta, po czym rzucił się zrezygnowany na łóżko i zapatrzył tępo w sufit pełen ledowych lamp. Nagle zaczęły mu one bezlitośnie przeszkadzać.

-I na chuj te lampy? Na chuj żarówki, na chuj światło? Czym jest światło? Nie ma światła. Jest tylko ciemność i zjebane marzenia, kurwa chuj. - po tej litanii przekleństw walnął jeszcze o ścianę jedną, drugą poduszką, a trzecią uderzył się z kolei w głowę.

-AHHHGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHHHNNNGNGHMM!

Na dole jeden z kotów podniósł głowę, jakby z wielką łaską, i opuścił ją na sofę parę sekund później. Mleko kipiało, syczało i stękało, czyniąc z rondelka i pieca białą fontannę. Levi słyszał to, albo i nie słyszał, w każdym razie jego życie uczuciowe znów przechodziło kryzys i kipiące mleko mogło się w tej sytuacji co najwyżej pocałować w dupę.

* * *

><p>Zakupy. Zakupy jak zakupy. Sklepy pełne ludzi wplątanych w przedświąteczny szał, wesołe rodziny, podekscytowane dzieci, chichoczące pary. W normalnej sytuacji wszystko to stanowiłoby przyjemne tło dla chwil spędzanych tylko z <em>nim<em>; w normalnej sytuacji Levi'owi nie przeszkadzałby wszechobecny harmider i atmosfera ogromnej szczęśliwości i słodkości.

Jednakowoż teraz był to jedynie mierzący w trzewiach dodatek w formie oliwy dolewanej powoli do ognia irytacji. Levi miał ochotę wziąć karabin i rozstrzelać całe to radośnie pląsające zbiorowisko. Zdołał kupić jedynie wymarzone przez matkę perfumy i portfel, a dla ojca zestaw krawatów oraz aktówkę. Poza tym - nie mógł się skupić na jakichkolwiek upominkach dla znajomych, nie mówiąc już o prezencie dla Erena, do którego w ogóle nie miał głowy. Zwłaszcza, że ten wydawał się przeżywać ze swą dziewczyną prawdziwą wiosnę amorów - latali jak dwa gołąbki z miejsca na miejsce, z torbami pełnymi ubrań, bibelotów i Bóg wie, czego jeszcze. Mikasa nie odstępowała Erena na krok, a przy każdym kontakcie wzrokowym z Levi'em wyrażała tak wiele wyższości, jak tylko mogła. Levi nie wiedział, czym jest to spowodowane, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie bardzo przejął się jej fanaberiami. Interesował go tylko Eren.

-Hej, Levi, patrz, coś dla ciebie! - usłyszał w którymś z kolei sklepie. Eren trzymał rozciągnięty przed sobą t-shirt z nadrukiem skrzywionego Grincha i napisem "Stupid fucking Christmas". Mikasa chichotała z boku. Levi ze stoickim spokojem wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do monotonnego że-niby-naprawdę-go-pasjonującego przeglądania swetrów, w duchu układając już plan.

Plan. Och tak, plan. Koniec ze staniem z boku i pozwalaniem JEJ robić, co tylko zechce. Że ma prawo, bo jest jego jakąś tam dziewczyną? Gówno prawda, Eren jest _jego, jego i tylko jego,_ amen, koniec, finito. Ona może sobie być jego znajomą, koleżanką co najwyżej, ale nie będzie mu go kradła, oj nie!

Plan. Plan odbicia Erena. Czas wprowadzić w życie środki najwyższej agresji i przejść do ofensywy.

-Ereeeen~! - zawołał, podchodząc do przyjaciela od tyłu z wełnianą czapką z bąblem. Założył mu ją na głowę i stanął przed nim, udając, że ocenia go niczym profesjonalista.

-Wyglądasz przeuroczo - skwitował; zresztą, zgodnie z prawdą. Czapka była w kolorach różu i szarości, wyszywana w białe śnieżynki. Kontrastowała z jego wielkimi szmaragdowymi oczami i czekoladowymi włosami. A gdy jeszcze roześmiał się jak dziecko, Levi musiał zwalczyć w sobie pragnienie rzucenia się na niego i połknięcia go w całości.

Mikasa, obserwująca tę scenkę ze zmrużonymi oczami, przypominała pumę szykującą się do napaści na ofiarę.

-Daj spokój, Levi, pewnie wyglądam jak jakaś ciota. - Eren próbował zerwać z głowy czapę, na co Levi nasunął mu ją z powrotem. Będąc już blisko niego chwycił za sznurki zwisające po obu stronach i zaczął poruszać nimi w rytm płynącej z radia melodii _Santa Claus is coming to town_.

-Nie, mówię ci, jesteś boski. - powiedział cicho Levi, bezpardonowo, bezpośrednio, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. Eren patrzył na niego w osłupieniu, z błyszczącymi oczami rozszerzonymi jak spodki i lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami, które stawały się jednak coraz bardziej czerwone. Fakt, Levi nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Nawet, jeśli chciał, to zawsze brakowało mu odwagi, lub też uważał to po prostu za niewłaściwe. Choć "niewłaściwe" to zbyt słabe określenie na dowalanie się do kumpla.

-O rety, Eren, zobacz, mają takie kurtki, jak chciał Armin! - huknęła Mikasa i już ciągnęła ogłupionego chłopaka na drugą stronę sklepu.

Chociaż w tej potyczce obiekt triumfu uzyskała ostatecznie czarnowłosa, Levi nie mógł powstrzymać pogardliwego, zwycięskiego uśmiechu. Wkurzył ją. I zawstydził Erena. Faza pierwsza uznana za udaną.

Parę godzin później cała trójka siedziała już w kawiarni u Mike'a. W tym nastrojowym lokalu, ozdobionym teraz głównie przepięknymi srebrnymi lampkami, gwiazdami z wikliny i śnieżnymi choinkami, przesiadywała zwykle młodzież licealna i studencka z całej okolicy. Jak zwykle było więc tłoczno, ale i swojsko. Zajęli jeden z przytulnych boksów i ułożyli obok siebie wszystkie torby z zakupami, a Eren od razu podniósł się z powrotem.

-Pójdę zamówić nam gorącą czekoladę, zaraz wracam! - i nim odszedł w kierunku bufetu, Levi złapał go delikatnie za rękaw.

-Nie zapomnij, że lubię dużo bitej śmietany. Słodkiej. - powiedział i mrugnął zawadiacko.

-J-jasne, ma się rozumieć, haha! - Eren zaśmiał się nerwowo i oddalił pospiesznie.

Levi, zadowolony z siebie, oparł łokcie na stole i spojrzał na kuzynkę, która wbijała w niego rozwścieczony wzrok, mający moc mordowania na odległość.

-Masz jakiś problem, młoda? - odezwał się brunet prowokacyjnie.

-Skończ te swoje gierki, Levi. Widzę, co robisz.

-Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

-Ależ masz. - Mikasa nachyliła się ku niemu, a jej oczy ciskały gromy. - Obrzydza mnie fakt, że jesteśmy rodziną. Nie myśl, że oddam ci Erena.

-Ooo, jesteś homofobem, hm? - spytał Levi z rozbawieniem, postanawiając zagrać w otwarte karty. Wewnątrz jednak wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, ani do stoickiego spokoju, jaki pozorował.

-Już nie chodzi o to, czy jesteś sobie gejem, czy nie. Mam to głęboko gdzieś. Po prostu trzymaj łapy z dala od Erena.

-To niemożliwe. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

-W takim razie musi przestać nim być.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Napięcie zebrane przez cały dzień osiągnęło teraz maksimum. Z głośników dźwięczało beztrosko _Let it snow_.

Nadszedł Eren.

-Czekolada będzie za parę minut. - ogłosił pogodnie, zupełnie nieświadomy rozegranej przed chwilą cichej batalii. - Coś straciłem? O czym gadaliście?

-Ach, o niczym. - odpowiedział Levi ze znudzeniem. - Urządziliśmy sobie z Mikasą krótką pogawędkę o relacjach interpersonalnych.

-O rany, ciebie też zamęcza tymi psychologicznymi wywodami? - jęknął Eren.

-Tak, tak, coś okropnego. - westchnęła teatralnie Mikasa.

W tym momencie Levi, jeszcze niedawno pełen energicznego ducha walki, znienacka poczuł, że ma dość tego na dziś. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wstał, zapiął kurtkę i chwycił swoje torby.  
>-Eh, Levi? Co ty wyprawiasz?<p>

-Muszę już iść.

-Przecież dopiero co zamówiłem czekoladę!

-To macie jedną dodatkową, dla siebie, na pół.

-Ale...

-Przepraszam, ale przypomniałem sobie, że muszę jeszcze przed świętami dostarczyć esej mojemu profesorowi antropologii.

Patrzyli na niego, on z żalem i zdumieniem, ona z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji.

Skinął głową.

-Miłego wieczoru, gołąbeczki.

I wyszedł.

* * *

><p>Łagodny brzdęk szkła, odgłos płynącej cieczy.<p>

-Do dupy, do dupy, do dupy, kurwa mać. - klął Levi, nalewając sobie kolejną lampkę wina.

-Uważaj na język, Levi, bądź co bądź jestem wciąż twoim profesorem. - Erwin Smith, względnie młody, jasnowłosy wykładowca antropologii przeglądał sterty papierów, będących prawdopodobnie wypocinami studentów, i nie odwracał od nich wzroku nawet podczas rozmowy. Na jego biurku stał nietknięty pełny kieliszek. Znajdowali się w gabinecie profesora, na uniwersytecie. Było to jedyne miejsce, jakie przyszło Levi'owi do głowy; zwłaszcza,że wiedział, iż Erwin miał tendencję do pracoholizmu i przesiadywania w gabinecie do późnej nocy nawet w weekendy. Sam budynek zamykano dopiero o pierwszej.

-Jak mam uważać na język w takiej sytuacji, hę? Święta za pasem, a mi się wszystko pali i wali!

-Och, już nie udawaj, że jesteś takim świątecznym entuzjastą.

-Na litość, Erwin, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi! W dupie mam te całe święta. Ale jest to świetny czas, który zawsze spędzam wspaniale z rodzicami, i, kurwa, z Erenem, to są n_asze_ święta, _nasze_ zakupy, _nasza_ Wigilia,_ nasza_ Gwiazdka i cała reszta też nasza! Już w zeszłym roku, i dwa lata temu, ledwo udało mi się odciągnąć Mikasę od Erena, żeby utrwalać dalej nasz zwyczaj, NASZ, patrzenia na gwiazdy o północy, a w tym roku to będzie porażka, bo po tym dzisiejszym to go ta wywłoka na pewno nigdzie nie puści!

-To tylko nic nie znaczący...

-Nawet nie kończ tego zdania. - warknął na to Levi. - Tobie może się to wydawać trywialne, ale dla mnie... - Levi zacisnął palce na kieliszku. Po alkoholu język zawsze mu się rozwiązywał. Lecz był to jedyny sposób, by wyrzucić, co mu leżało na sercu. -...dla mnie to całe życie. Nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie siła, jaką daje mi Eren. Tylko dzięki niemu żyję normalnie i osiągam sukcesy. Tylko dzięki niemu cokolwiek ma sens.

Gdy uniósł wzrok znad wina, napotkał skupione spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny, który jednak po jakimś czasie znów zaczął przeglądać notatki.

-Powiedz mu. - wyrzekł nagle.

-Hm?

-Powiedz mu to wszystko, co przed chwilą mi powiedziałeś. Wyznaj mu, co do niego czujesz.

-Tak po prostu?

-A co możesz na tym stracić?

-Hmm, no nie wiem, najlepszego przyjaciela? - syknął ironicznie brunet, sięgając po butelkę.

Erwin westchnął ciężko.

-Coś w tym jest...Ale przynajmniej nie cierpiałbyś tak, jak teraz. Wiedziałbyś, na czym stoisz. Mógłbyś sobie bez żalu odpuścić. Z trudem, ale bez wyrzutów, że nie próbowałeś. A na chwilę obecną szamoczesz się między własnymi pragnieniami, nienawiścią do tej Mikasy, a szczęściem Erena. I sytuacja sama się nie rozwiąże, dopóki nie ruszysz z miejsca. Levi, jesteś jednym z najlepszych studentów na wydziale psychologii w całej historii tej uczelni. Nie mam nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości, że poradzisz sobie z kłopotami natury osobistej.

Levi mruknął coś pod nosem ze złością i wziął ogromny łyk wina, ale profesor wiedział, że jego student zapamięta i przemyśli poradę.

Jakiś czas później - Levi dokładnie nie wiedział, w tym stanie bowiem jego poczucie czegokolwiek zostawało zwykle mocno zaburzone - Smith podniósł się z fotela i zaczął pakować dokumenty i inne swoje rzeczy do torby.

-Idziesz już?

-Tak, zrobiło się późno, a ja mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do załatwienia. - wziął z wieszaka płaszcz i kapelusz. - Jak chcesz tu jeszcze przesiadywać, to nie zapomnij zgasić światła i wyjść tylnymi drzwiami zanim Hannes pozamyka wszystkie bramy. - blondyn stanął w drzwiach, już całkiem ubrany. - Do zobaczenia w lutym.

Levi zamrugał parokrotnie.

-W lutym? Dlaczego dopiero w lutym?

-Och, jedziemy z Hanji na Seszele.

-Na Sesze...co?

-Uparła się, bo akurat tam, o tej właśnie porze roku, wykluwają się jakieś tam egzotyczne gatunki czegoś tam. Nie zrozumiesz zoologa. - Erwin machnął ręką. Następnie obrzucił Levi'a przenikliwym, acz ciepłym wzrokiem. - Powiedz prawdę, Levi. Dobrze ci radzę. Wesołych świąt! - i opuścił gabinet.

-Sresołych, kurwa. - burknął na to wybitny student psychologii niepotrafiący poradzić sobie z własnym życiem, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli zabrał się za opróżnianie kolejnej lampki wina.

* * *

><p>Znów. Odgłos dzwoniącego telefonu, dla Levi'a oznaczającego już umarłe nadzieje i marne oczekiwania. Była to niedziela, cztery dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Śnieg zasypał ponoć większą część świata, a szczególnie zdawał się uwziąć na to jedno miasto; Levi musiał regularnie odśnieżać podjazd i chodnik, by móc jeszcze jakoś wyjść na zewnątrz. Choć prawdę powiedziawszy nie bardzo miał na to chęci - wolał siedzieć, jak zwykle, zakopany pod kocami z ciepłym napojem i książką. Tak więc generalnie rzecz biorąc miał gdzieś, czy go zasypie śnieg, czy nie.<p>

Prawie już zapomniał o swoich problemach sercowych. Udało mu się zaczytać w powieściach fantastycznych do tego stopnia, że rzeczywistość stała się jakąś tam oddaloną o setki mil błahostką. Eren? Jaki Eren? Ach, ten Eren. Nieważne, protagonista właśnie wszedł do sali tronowej, by zabić złego władcę, tymczasem leśne trolle...

Iiiiiii sygnał telefonu. W ten sposób wszystko wróciło.

Znalazł urządzenie. Na wyświetlaczu napis "Eren" i jego zdjęcie z wyszczerzoną facjatą. Levi miał ogromny dylemat i pierwsza jego myśl brzmiała "za Chiny ludowe nie odbiorę". Jednakże gdzieś w środku najwyraźniej wciąż pozostały niedobitki owej zniesławionej nadziei, gdyż po paru wyczerpujących sekundach uległ pokusie i odebrał. Zebrawszy w sobie całą dumę, na jaką go tylko było stać, spytał zimnym tonem.

-Słucham?

-Rany, Levi, masz zły dzień czy co? To tylko ja, nie musisz mnie traktować jak gościa z telekomunikacji.

-Doprawdy - bąknął na to tamten.

-W każdym razie chciałem zapytać, czy ustroiłeś już dom?

-Nie.

-Nawet mnie to nie dziwi. - Eren ciężko westchnął. - W zeszłym roku było to samo. Twoi rodzice wyjeżdżają i niczym nie umiesz zająć się sam.

-Wybacz, ale czy widziałeś tę zasraną burzę śnieżną na zewnątrz?

-Tak się składa, że widzę, bo jestem właśnie na mieście. To jak? Masz dzisiaj czas? Jak nie na zewnątrz, to zajmiemy się chociaż środkiem i choinką.

-Chryste, Eren, dlaczego tak ci zależy na jakichś durnych dekoracjach?

-Bo jesteś beznadziejny i się przyjaźnimy.

-Oi, smarkaczu, nie...

-Tak, tak. No więc?

Levi, walcząc ze sprzecznymi pragnieniami, klepnął się parę razy po głowie dla otrzeźwienia umysłu. Jeśli przystanie na propozycję, będzie musiał dalej ciągnąć tę grę pozorów i pozwolić swoim uczuciom jedyne wzrosnąć. Jeśli odmówi, zduszona miłość zaboli jeszcze bardziej i nigdy nie da mu ona spokoju. Z każdej strony czekał na niego cios. Czy tak naprawdę miał zatem jakikolwiek wybór?

Zacisnął mocno powieki i wziął głęboki wdech.

Czy kiedykolwiek mamy w życiu wybór?

-W porządku, możemy się tym zająć. - odrzekł, niby od niechcenia.

-Świetnie! - ucieszył się Eren. - Wpadnę tylko do sklepu po Mikasę, będziemy za pół godziny! Do zobaczenia!

I rozłączył się, nim Levi zdążył zanotować, co powiedział. Mikasa. Znów Mikasa. Już nawet nie potrafił przejmować się tym, że kradnie ona złoty czas spędzany z przyjacielem. W zasadzie...było mu wszystko jedno. Chce ją przyprowadzić? Super. A może chce przyprowadzić jeszcze jedną dzierlatkę? Okej. Och, a może przyjdzie z krową, świnią lub całą oborą? Dobrze! Wspaniale! Co go to obchodzi! I tak będzie udupiony, wiekuiście udupiony przez życie!

Jednakowoż...Szybkie zakończenie połączenia zabrzmiało, jakby Eren przewidział, iż Levi zmieni zdanie, gdy w grę wkroczy Mikasa. Aczkolwiek Levi uznał to przeczucie za durne, złudne wrażenie. Bo dlaczego niby Eren miałby się kłopotać czymś takim?

I tak, po ekspresowym wysprzątaniu domu, w którym i tak nie było wiele do czyszczenia, gdyż całość zawsze emanowała ładem i porządkiem, Levi usiadł przy stole z filiżanką kawy i zdemolowaną psychiką.

Niedługo potem drzwi frontowe otworzyły się i ktoś wszedł do środka, tupiąc głośno; Eren miał zwyczaj wchodzenia do domu Ackermanów bez zbędnych ceregieli. Ściąganie butów, ściąganie płaszcza...szelest, jakby toreb, reklamówek...i do salonu wkroczył przemoczony Jaeger, roztrzepując wszędzie śnieg. W obu rękach trzymał po parę worków z zakupami.

-Siema!

Levi, przygotowany na niszczycielską batalię z Mikasą, przeżył szok, gdy odkrył, że zielonooki przyszedł sam. Zdziwienie miał najwyraźniej wymalowane na twarzy, gdyż Eren od razu wyjaśnił = nie bez dziwnego poddenerwowania.

-Szef nie pozwolił Mikasie wyjść wcześniej z pracy ze względu na duży ruch, więc zaczęła się awanturować, na co kazał jej zostać aż do zamknięcia wieczorem. A że zbiera forsę na studia to nie mogła tego olać. - chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - W zasadzie to nie rozumiem, czemu urządziła aż taką scenę. Co jej zależy na strojeniu twojej choinki?

Za to Levi rozumiał doskonale, ale milczał jak grób.

-Tak czy inaczej, bierzmy się do roboty! - Eren potrząsnął torbami. - Kupiłem mnóóóstwo ozdób!

Student obserwował go przez moment. Myśli chaotycznie przeplatały się jedna z drugą, nie tworząc jednej całości.

Będą sam na sam. Już są. Po raz pierwszy od...no właśnie, od kiedy? Od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Był cały rozedrgany, więc po prostu wstał spokojnie od stołu i udał się w kierunku wewnętrznego wejścia do garażu. Na odchodne rzucił:

-Ale najpierw powycierasz to jezioro wokół siebie. - i zniknął w hallu. Zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć rozżalony jęk przyjaciela.

* * *

><p>Dumny z siebie Eren przetarł dłonią spocone czoło i złapał się pod boki.<p>

-Jestem genialny.

-Faktycznie, zdarza ci się. - przyznał Levi, także lustrując rezultat ich starań z poprzedniej godziny.

Choinka była wielka, prawie do samego sufitu, który i tak w domu Ackermanów był położony wyżej niż zwykle. Została zakupiona już jakiś czas wcześniej, tuż przed wyjazdem państwa Ackerman, gdyż tylko oni mieli prawo jej wyboru. Stała więc od tamtego czasu w garażu, gdzie widocznie było jej nadzwyczaj dobrze, bowiem po przytaszczeniu jej do salonu płonęła tą samą żywą zielenią co w dniu zakupu.

Z pomocą Erena Levi udekorował drzewo dokładnie tak, jak lubili rodzice - monochromatycznie, bez udziwnień, a jednak z dozą pewnej romantyczności stylu prowansalskiego. Ubrana w srebrne lampki od stóp do głów, poprzetykane cieniutkim łańcuchem z białych piórek. Bombki srebrno-niebieskie, pomieszane z takimi ozdobami jak wełniane aniołki i renifery z filcu - wszystko w tych samych, jasnych barwach. Smaku - dosłownie i w przenośni - dodawały cukrowe laski.

-Jeszce tylko gwiazda na sam czubek i gotowe. - powiedział Eren, wyciągając przed siebie piękną, przestrzenną gwiazdę ze szkła, która w zależności od kąta padającego światła przybierała niesamowite tęczowe kolory. Eren zmierzył wzrokiem choinkę i spojrzał bezradnie na bruneta.

-Chyba będzie potrzebna drabina.

Ten westchnął ciężko.

-Niekoniecznie. Podsadzę cię.

-Co? Oszalałeś? - Eren parsknął śmiechem. - Prędzej ja ciebie. Jeszcze coś sobie złamiesz.

-A czy pan Jaeger przypomina sobie może, kto w ósmej klasie zdobył czarny pas taekwondo?

-Ale to nie ma żadnego...

-No już, wskakuj. Nie będę na ciebie czekał cały dzień. - po tych słowach Levi przyklęknął. Działał automatycznie, nie do końca świadomie.

Z wyraźną niepewnością młodszy chłopak przysiadł na plecach przyjaciela, a ten zaraz potem przerzucił go sobie na barki jakby był co najwyżej kawałkiem styropianu. Następnie chwycił go w udach, żeby nie spadł i oznajmił:

-Wyżej nie da rady.

-Może by dało, gdybyś podrósł parę centymetrów. - prychnął Eren. Levi nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, ale znał zielonookiego na wylot i po tonie stwierdził, że zgryźliwymi uwagami (do których był już zresztą przyzwyczajony) próbuje on zatuszować ogromne zdziwienie i zdenerwowanie. W porządku, tylko czym on się tak stresował?

-Nie paplaj i wieszaj to badziewie.

-Ta, ta.

Okazało się, że Jaeger musiał się sam nieźle napiąć, by dosięgnąć czubek. Balansował w powietrzu, chwytając się gałęzi, które jednak zbyt wiele stabilności nie dawały. Levi starał się go trzymać jak najmocniej. Mimo swojej siły wiedział, że zbyt długo w tej pozycji nie wytrwa; Eren nie miał już pięciu lat, poza tym ciągle się wiercił i wychylał, co znacznie utrudniało Levi'owi utrzymanie go. W dodatku serce studenta biło jak zwariowane - szybciej i zacieklej niż zwykle. Jego myśli pędziły po umyśle obłąkańczo, temperatura jego ciała wzrosła, czuł na plecach pot, było mu gorąco. Bał się, że coraz bardziej się podnieca. Jakby nie było - jego głowa znajdowała się właśnie pomiędzy nogami osoby, którą kochał do szaleństwa. Nie potrafił odrzucić od siebie tego faktu i przez to stopniowo tracił oddech, a kolana mu zmiękły jak wata i słabł z sekundy na sekundę.

-Pospiesz się. - syknął.

-Och, wielki czarny mistrz taekwondo napotkał trudności? - wystękał na to Eren.

-Nie, to tobie przydałaby się dieta.

-Wcale nie ważę tak dużo!  
>-Mówisz?<p>

-Jakbyś był wyższy to w ogóle nie byłoby problemu.

-Eren, uważaj, bo jak ci...

-Albo jakbyś nie był taki leniwy to przynieślibyśmy tę cholerną drabinkę.

-Morda w kubeł i postaraj się wreszcie!  
>-To przestań mnie poganiać!<p>

Koniec końców, gwiazda wylądowała bezpiecznie na czubku drzewa. Ale zaraz potem Eren wykonał gest zwycięstwa, przez co umknął mu wcześniejszy balans, a Levi przeładowany i nim, i porażającymi, nieznośnymi wręcz uczuciami do niego, zwyczajnie stracił równowagę. I tak, ułamek sekundy po zwycięskim zawieszeniu ozdoby obaj wylądowali z potężnym łomotem na podłodze. Najpierw Eren, którego lądowanie zdecydowanie było twardsze, a tuż na nim Levi , który zdążył podeprzeć się rękami po obu stronach ciała przyjaciela. Całe szczęście, że posadzkę w salonie pokrywała gruba, miękka wykładzina.

Eren miał przez moment zamknięte oczy i pomrukiwał z bólu, ale potem je otworzył, spojrzał na twarz Levi'a zawieszoną tuż nad nim, i wybuchnął serdecznym śmiechem.

-Rety, Levi, żałuj, że nie widzisz swojej twarzy! Wyglądasz, jakbyś był w ciężkim szoku. A to przecież ja przywaliłem łbem o ziemię! - i tak ciągle się śmiał.

Levi natomiast, zgodnie z jego oceną, był faktycznie w szoku. Nigdy nie znajdował się tak blisko swojej miłości, był tego pewien. To, co żywił do przyjaciela, było już czymś niemal metafizycznym. Czuł pod sobą jego ciało. Widział piękne, roześmiane oczy. Cudowne, koloru soczystej zieleni, zakrapianej srebrnymi cętkami. Niczym ocean, raz przypominały ciemne, malachitowe głębiny, a raz lazurową taflę. Skóra gładka, jakby naturalnie opalona. Włosy jedwabiste, w których Levi pragnął zanurzyć palce. I usta...malinowe usta...kształtne, boskie...jakby stworzone do...do...

Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, dbając jedynie o własne nienasycenie i odrzucając wszelkie normy, Levi pocałował go. Jedyną i największą miłość swojego życia.

Szumiało mu w głowie jak po paru butelkach mocnego, taniego wina.

Eren na początku dał się całować. Był widocznie tak oszołomiony, że nie potrafił poprawnie zareagować. Nie otwierał jednak ust, więc Levi skupił się na ich zasmakowaniu. Gryzł je, lizał i ugniatał własnymi wargami, a ów ich smak, on sprawiał tylko, że chciał więcej, łaknął więcej, uzależniał się. Zapomniał, że te same usta całowały Mikasę. Nie chciał pamiętać. Eren był jego, wyłącznie jego, należał do niego.

Trwało to przez nie więcej niż pół jednej baśniowej minuty. Potem Eren chyba się opamiętał, bo nagle odepchnął od siebie starszego chłopaka, używając do tego całej swej siły; nie trzeba jej było zresztą wiele, Levi wpadł w stan szmacianej laleczki, tak bardzo był upojony.

Wylądowali teraz po dwóch różnych przeciwnych pokoju. Siedzieli na podłodze. Levi ciągle otępiały. Eren dyszący, cały czerwony, z dłonią przy ustach i wybałuszonymi oczami wpatrujący się w przyjaciela - przypominał osaczone zwierzę.

-Levi?! Co...co to miało być, do ciężkiej cholery?!

-Kocham cię, Eren. - odpowiedział rozbrajająco szczerze Levi, wciąż skonfundowany. Miał wrażenie, że śni, i nie bardzo kontrolował rzeczywistość.

Zapadła cisza. Patrzyli tak na siebie, jeden niewierzący własnym uszom, drugi z zamglonym umysłem.

-Ekhm.

Niespodziewane chrząknięcie przywróciło Levi'owi świadomość. W drzwiach salonu stali jego rodzice z walizkami w rękach. Równie zaskoczeni sytuacją co dwoje przyjaciół.

Eren zdębiał, po czym podniósł się z podłogi, bez słowa przebiegł przez salon i przecisnął obok nich z cichutkim może "dzień dobry"; dało się jeszcze słyszeć jego sprint ku wyjściu z domu i trzask drzwiami.

Levi został dokładnie tam, gdzie siedział. Spojrzał beznamiętnie na rodziców i uśmiechnął krzywo. Jego głos był wyprany z prawdziwych emocji, pełen sztucznej radości.

-Cześć wam! Wróciliście wcześniej? To miło. Jak długo tam stoicie?

-Wystarczająco długo. - pani Ackerman postawiła z łoskotem walizki i przybrała niesamowicie gniewny wyraz twarzy - jeden z tych, co włosy stają dęba. Następnie pokonała tych parę metrów dzielących ją od syna, kucnęła przy nim i uderzyła go z pięści w tył głowy. Brunet ani nie jęknął, tylko uniósł brew ze znużeniem.

-Och, będziecie teraz nietolerancyjnymi rodzicami, wydziedziczającymi swoje dziecko z powodu orientacji seksualnej?

-Nie, ty kretynie. - warknęła pani Ackerman i można było od razu zauważyć, że mrożący krew w żyłach sposób mówienia w chwilach skrajnej wściekłości Levi wessał z mlekiem matki. - Wiesz, jesteś już dorosłym mężczyzną, a zachowujesz się jak jakiś osioł.

-Myślałem, że inaczej cię wychowaliśmy. - dodał pan Ackerman, który w międzyczasie dołączył do małżonki. Był mniej wzburzony, za to przyjął kompletnie moralizatorski ton. Skinął głową ku drzwiom. - No już. Biegnij za nim. Nie zawal tego.

Levi obrzucił ich dziwnym, wdzięcznym, zawziętym wzrokiem, którego sam nie do końca rozumiał, a następnie bez dłuższych namyśleń zerwał się z ziemi i popędził na zewnątrz. Po drodze dostrzegł, że Eren zdążył porwać z przedsionka swój płaszcz i czapkę. Sam pomyślał jedynie o pierwszych lepszych butach - a były to byle jakie tenisówki - i wypadł na zewnątrz. Omal nie wpadł w zaspę. Śnieg nadal szalał w okolicy. Ignorując to wszystko, Levi puścił się biegiem do domu Erena, nie zważając na mróz, nie zważając na wiatr ani opady, w cienkiej koszulce z krótkim rękawem.

Otworzył pan Jaeger i powiedział, że Erena nie ma; że poszedł odwiedzić Mikasę w pracy.

Idąc z powrotem zerknął na okno pokoju chłopaka. Paliło się w nim światło.

A więc po prostu nie chciał go widzieć.

W porządku.

Wszedł ponownie do salonu przemoczony do szpiku kości. Z jego ubrań kapała na wpół zmarznięta woda, we włosach zagościł biały puch. Ale nie czuł zimna, nie czuł nic. Nie czuł zupełnie nic.

-I co, masz zamiar tak po prostu się poddać? - zapytała z wyrzutem pani Ackerman, domyśliwszy się wszystkiego.

-A czy moi wspaniałomyślni życiodawcy mają jakieś lepsze propozycje? - fuknął i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

Po tym incydencie Levi nie widział się z Erenem aż do Wigilii.

* * *

><p>Również do Wigilii nie wychodził z pokoju. Jadł cokolwiek podsunęła mu matka, ciągle pił grzane wino, bardzo często spał i ekstremalnie dużo czytał. Gdyby nie ferie świąteczne, bez wątpienia jego kondycja psychiczna miałaby wpływ także na studia. Rodzice w pierwszy dzień próbowali jeszcze jakoś wyciągnąć syna z dołka, lecz ostatecznie stwierdzili - nie bezpodstawnie zresztą - że ich syn jest na tyle mądry, by sobie poradzić na własną rękę. Zawsze taki był - rozwiązywał swoje sprawy sam. Nawet, jeśli sprawy te wprowadzały go w głęboką depresję.<p>

Magiczny wieczór nadszedł wreszcie, jednak dla Levi'a stracił całkowicie na wartości. Irytowały kolędy, irytowały ozdoby, irytował nawet zapach cynamonu i mandarynek. Wszystko straciło sens, stało się pozbawioną treści pulpą.

Levi zdołał posiedzieć trochę przy kominku z rodzicami. Oglądali świąteczne filmy, więc nie musiał zbyt wiele mówić i to mu odpowiadało. Gdy o pół do dwunastej skończył się jeden z filmów, Levi'a ukłuło znienacka monstrualne zmęczenie. Nie była to senność, lecz coś, co zabraniało mu oddychać, torowało mu drogę do spokoju bardziej niż wcześniej. Ubrał się więc i wyszedł na zewnątrz z potrzebą samotności, rodzicom tłumacząc, że musi się przewietrzyć, a oni zrozumieli.

Pozwolił nogom nieść się, gdzie tylko zechciały. A jakże by to było, gdyby nie zamarzył im się odwiedzany raz tylko do roku pobliski las?

_W sumie dobrze,_ pomyślał. _Pobyt w naszym miejscu samemu też nie jest zły. _

W każdym razie chciał tam być. Przedziwna intuicja dawała mu znać, iż było to aktualnie jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł osiągnąć spokój.

Wkroczył na leśną ścieżkę, skąd po mniej niż stu metrach dotarł nad staw. Biała pokrywa otulająca leśne poszycie pozwalała mu uzyskać jakąś wewnętrzną harmonię. Noc koiła zmysły, zasłaniała ból.

Zapalał właśnie papierosa, gdy stanął przy miejscu, gdzie zwykle obserwowali gwiazdy, a tam, na kłodzie, ich kłodzie, tuż przy stawie, ich stawie...

Siedział Eren. Szczupła postać w puchowej kurtce, bez czapki, z rozczochranymi włosami. Także palił papierosa. I pociągał lekko nosem.

Levi, nie wiedząc, co czuje - czy się raduje, czy rozpacza - podszedł do niego bezszelestnie i stanął obok kłody, wzrok wbijając w jezioro. Księżyc chował się za chmurami, więc tafla nie lśniła tak, jak zawsze.

-Sądziłem, że nie palisz. - odezwał się starszy chłopak, a Eren podskoczył na miejscu i spojrzał na niego wystraszonym wzrokiem. Zaraz potem odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, ale Levi ze zdziwieniem zauważył czerwony nos i mokre policzki.

-Bo nie palę. - mruknął szatyn. Akurat wypalił jedną i sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki. Wyciągnął z niej paczkę - już całkiem pustą. Potrząsnął nią i zaklął. Levi nie widział go jeszcze nigdy w takim stanie. W milczeniu wyjął swoją i mu podał. Tamten wziął jednego i zapalił, ciągle nie patrząc przyjacielowi w oczy.

-Właśnie widzę. - odparł na to Levi. Wypuścił dym z ust i kontynuował. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to mówi. Być może chciał tylko, by zniknęła ta potworna cisza. - Przeziębisz się bez tej czapki. Szalika też nie masz. I odpięta kurtka. Znowu trafisz do szpitala z zapaleniem płuc. O wypaleniu całej paczki fajek na raz już nawet nie wspomnę. Nie powinieneś palić w ogóle. Wiesz, jak jesteś wrażliwy na takie rzeczy.

-Po co tutaj przyszedłeś, co? - zawarczał Eren. Spotkali się wzrokiem. Na twarzy zielonookiego nie było już łez, tylko czysta złość. - Po licho tu przylazłeś? Żeby mnie pomęczyć? Zgrywać się? Co cię to wszystko obchodzi, co _ja_ cię obchodzę? Hę?

Levi pomyślał trochę, zanim zebrał się do odpowiedzi.

-Ja... - zaczął, ale młodszy chłopak po raz kolejny mu przerwał.

-Nawet tutaj nie możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju. Przez tych parę dni jakoś ci się udawało, ale nie! Musiałeś tutaj przyleźć!

-Pytasz, dlaczego. - niemal przekrzyczał go Levi, coraz bardziej poirytowany. Wyparowała depresja. - Dlatego, że to też _moje_ miejsce, to _nasze_ miejsce, czuję się tu dobrze i bezpiecznie, nieważne - z tobą czy bez. Dlatego, że miałem ochotę. Dlatego, że jest Wigilia. Dlatego, że intuicja mi podpowiedziała. - Eren parsknął ironicznym śmiechem, Levi ciągnął niezrażony. - Dlatego...dlatego, że ten pierdolony staw jest dla mnie kurewsko ważny, bo zawsze przychodziłem tutaj z tobą, i sram na te wszystkie gwiazdy, bo one nic dla mnie nie znaczą, jeśli nie ma cię przy mnie. I nareszcie, dlatego... - wziął głęboki oddech, zacisnął pięści. - ...dlatego, że chcę poczuć choć namiastkę wspomnień związanych z tobą, skoro nie mogę mieć cię całego. Dlatego, że mi na tobie zależy.

Eren przez moment patrzył na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Przez jedną bodaj sekundę; być może Levi'owi tylko się zdawało. Później chłopak znów się zdenerwował.

-Zależy ci. - powtórzył sucho. - Zależy ci, tak?! - krzyknął i wstał. Przeszedł parę kroków ku brzegowi, złapał się za głowę. - Przez te wszystkie lata byłeś zimny i nieczuły, nigdy nie wiedziałem, o czym tak naprawdę myślisz, kiedy żartujesz, kiedy mówisz poważnie. Mówisz szczerze tylko w kwestiach niezwiązanych z twoimi uczuciami. Byłem w stanie znosić tę twoją oschłość, gdy byliśmy dziećmi, bo sądziłem, że to przejdzie, że z czasem się _ocieplisz_, że będzie inaczej, że może... - przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Ale nic się nie zmieniło, Levi. Rozumiesz? Nic! Stałeś się jeszcze gorszy, nie wiem, jak do ciebie dotrzeć, niby się przyjaźnimy i wszystko jest dobrze, ale w rzeczywistości mam wrażenie, że jesteś mi całkiem obcy. Ja...ja już...ja już nie potrafię tak dłużej, Levi, to mnie wykańcza!

Odwrócił się. Levi zadrżał. Widywał już kiedyś przyjaciela w rozpaczy, ale nigdy nie aż tak. Zalanego łzami. Na skraju załamania. Co się działo? Przecież to Levi był poszkodowany, to on wpadł w depresję, to on walczył tyle lat z uczuciami, to on zżymał się na _jego_ widok z dziewczyną, szczęśliwego, to on...to on...

Zielonooki chyba czytał mu w myślach, bo rozłożył szeroko ramiona i uśmiechnął się krzywo, z boleścią, przez owe łzy, a uśmiech ten zawierał w sobie pewną dozę charakterystycznej dla siebie promienistości. Figura jego na tle śnieżnobiałej tafli jeziora jaśniała niczym anioł. Anioł - on był aniołem. Levi, poruszony do cna, próbował coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie wychodziło z jego ust.

-Tak, Levi. - zawołał Eren. - Kocham cię. Kocham cię, odkąd tylko pamiętam. Myślę, że od momentu, gdy cię poznałem, choć wtedy jeszcze nie potrafiłem nazwać tego uczucia. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że mnie to przerasta. - kucnął i zaczął grzebać w śniegu. - Dziś rano zerwałem z Mikasą. Nie mogłem dłużej tego ciągnąć, za bardzo ją lubię. Wystarczająco ją już zraniłem. Chyba mi wybaczyła. Wiesz, spiknąłem się z nią, żeby zapomnieć o tobie. Ale wręcz przeciwnie, wszystko, co robiłem z nią, przypominało mi, że to złe, że nie tak powinno być. A ty... - przeniósł ponownie spojrzenie zielonych oczu, lśniących w ciemności, na przyjaciela. - Ty byłeś moją zagadką. Niespodziewaną miłością, która wryła mi się głęboko do mózgu i za nic nie chciała go opuścić. Moja oazą. Rebusem, który chciałem rozwiązać. Labiryntem, w którym ugrzązłem i z którego nie potrafię wyjść.

Levi oddychał płytko, serce zbyt szybko pompowało krew i czuł, jak uderza mu ona do mózgu, jak świat wiruje, jak pnie i gwiazdy zlewają się w jedno.

-Nie wiem, dlaczego cię pokochałem. - mówił dalej Eren, z coraz większą nerwowością. - Byłeś taki zamknięty, taki nieuprzejmy, oziębły...To pozostało do dzisiaj. Dlatego wolałem wdać się w związek z dziewczyną, niż starać się o ciebie. Dlatego próbowałem ponad wszystko utrzymać naszą przyjaźń. Dlatego przymykałem oko na twoje ostatnie flirty ze mną. Dlatego uciekłem, gdy mnie pocałowałeś. Czy ty tego nie widzisz, Levi? Bałem się. Bałem się jak cholera, bo znam cię - czy też raczej wcale cię nie znam - na tyle dobrze, by nie mieć pewności, czy to aby nie jedna z twoich pieprzonych gierek. Myślałem, że jedynie bawisz się mną, żartujesz, a ja bym tego nie zniósł. Zimny, ciągle jesteś taki zimny, a ja...Ja zawsze widziałem w tobie ciepło. Widziałem wrażliwość, na którą inni byli ślepi. Czy ja też jestem ślepy, bo w ciebie wierzę? Czy jestem zwykłym głupcem? Czy się mylę? - zaciekle wbijał wzrok w bruneta i zaciskał pięści. W tym momencie księżyc wyjrzał zza chmur i rozświetlił jego postać srebrnym blaskiem. - Kim ty jesteś, Levi? Co siedzi w twojej głowie?

Zerwał się wiatr, rozwiewając ich włosy i budując napięcie większe niż kiedykolwiek.

A Levi cofnął się krok do tyłu. Tego było zbyt wiele. Czuł suchość w ustach. I pustkę. Żadna sensowna myśl nie pojawiła się na horyzoncie jego umysłu. Chaos, ciemność. Zranił. Wiedział, że zranił. Teraz już wiedział. Czy to on był czarnym charakterem? Przez całe życie to on był winny? Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest idealny. Ale...zły? Cały ten czas był zły?

-Ja...- wydukał drętwo. - Ja nie...ja...nie...

Był sobą. Był tylko sobą. Nie umiał się zmienić. Jakże mógł być inny, niż jest?

On go kochał, obaj się kochali, dlaczego więc...! Przecież gdyby tylko Eren dał mu choć najmniejszy znak, on...

-Ja nie...To nie moja wina! - wrzasnął, rozgorączkowany.

Wściekłość Erena po tych słowach spotężniała.

-Nie twoja wina? - powtórzył powoli. - Nie. Twoja. Wina?

I nim Levi zdążył zareagować, tamten ulepił sporą śnieżkę i rzucił nią w przyjaciela.

Pacnęła prosto w głowę bruneta, zrzucając jego czapkę.

Tak właśnie narósł gniew i w nim, przyćmiewając całą resztę kłopoczących emocji.

-Nie, nie moja! - ryknął i ulepił jeszcze większą. Umiał świetnie rzucać, więc podkręcana śnieżka trafiła w sam środek twarzy zielonookiego. - Żebyś chociaż słówko mi pisnął o tym, co czujesz, przez te wszystkie lata...A ty nic, NIC, i masz do MNIE pretensje!

-Dziwisz mi się, że nic ci nie powiedziałem, skoro na każdego patrzysz jak na śmiecia?! - chybiona.

-Nigdy nie byłeś dla mnie śmieciem! Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale byłeś moim jedynym przyjacielem! - brzuch.

-Och, dzięki ci, panie, za łaskę! - noga.

-Jesteś kompletnym idiotą, Jaeger! Zasranym smarkaczem, który sądzi, że zna się na życiu! - chybiona.

-Nie wypowiadaj się, skoro sam gówno wiesz! - chybiona.

-Przynajmniej nie puszczam się z byle kim i nie ryczę jak baba, czekając na cud! - twarz.

Po tej ostatniej najwyraźniej miarka się dla Erena przebrała, bo chłopak wrzasnął wściekle i rzucił na zaskoczonego Levi'a, powalając go na ziemię. Zaczęli się tarzać i bić. W śniegu i śniegiem, a także pięściami, tudzież innymi kończynami. Levi blokował większość ciosów Erena, ale ten zdołał nakłaść śniegu za jego koszulkę. Z kolei brunet przyłożył mu ze dwa razy w szczękę i policzek. Dopiero jednak ostatnie uderzenie z kolana w brzuch powstrzymało młodszego chłopaka od następnych gwałtownych ruchów. Znieruchomiał więc, drżąc tylko, czy to z zimna, czy z wrażeń, trzymając przyjaciela za bluzkę, z głową wtuloną w jego szyję. Tym razem to Levi był pod nim. Czuł pod plecami grubą warstwę śniegu - miękkiego, lecz wciąż śniegu. Jednakowoż zimno nie dawało mu się we znaki, już nie. Były ważniejsze rzeczy. Po jakimś czasie bezruchu zauważył, że Eren szlocha. Uniósł zatem ostrożnie ręce i objął plecy przyjaciela. Tamten w odpowiedzi próbował jeszcze okładać pięściami tors Levi'a, ale nie miał już na to siły. Podźwignął się nieco, nie puszczając jego koszulki, i wciąż siedząc na nim okrakiem, tak że Levi widział jego twarz na tle firmamentu. Płakał. Patrzył mu w oczy i płakał. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, mieszały się z wodą - roztopionym śniegiem - skapującą z jego czekoladowych włosów.

-Dlaczego, Levi? - załkał. - Dlaczego przez trzynaście lat nie zauważyłeś, jak bardzo cię kocham?

Brunet, spoglądając tak na jego skrzywioną smutkiem twarz, poczuł nagle, jak jemu samemu wilgotnieją oczy. Zdziwił się; rzadko kiedy zdarzało mu się rozklejać. Ale on, jego słońce ogrzewające zimną duszę, cierpiał, tak potwornie cierpiał. Czy ktoś był tutaj bez winy? Czy kogokolwiek można w ogóle winić? Tak, był zimny. Eren powiedział samą prawdę. A jednak narodziło się w nim tyle wrażliwości, by teraz mieć na uwadze tylko i wyłącznie dobro tego chłopaka, by zrobić dla niego wszystko.

Uniósł dłoń i starł kciukiem łzy z jego policzka. Uśmiechnął się, wstrzymując potok zbierający się w kącikach oczu.

-Bo uważałem, że nie zasługuję na kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ty. - odparł.

Oczy Erena rozszerzyły się w zachwycie i zdumieniu; jakby zobaczył Błękitną Wróżkę, nagle pojawiającą się w jego salonie. Levi natomiast pokonał dystans dzielący ich twarze i pocałował go.

Tym razem trwało to o wiele dłużej. Kiedy tylko ich wargi się spotkały, dotarło do nich, jak wiele ich łączy i jak potężne żywią do siebie uczucia. Stali się zachłanni, łaknęli siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Obaj smakowali nieco jak truskawki - efekt wypalonych wcześniej papierosów. Levi nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet mróz, ani bycie przemokniętym - zostało to wyparte przez gorącą namiętność. Oto dzielił pocałunek z ukochanym w ich magicznym miejscu. Nigdy nie wierzył w cuda Świąt, lecz jeśli nie one mają w tym swój udział, to co?

-Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Eren. - wyszeptał Levi, gdy już oderwali się od siebie, ciągle nienasyceni.

Tamten ponownie się rozpłakał i wtulił szybko w pierś ukochanego. Brunet otoczył go ramionami i przyciągnął mocno do siebie.

-I czego znowu ryczysz? - mruknął, głosem stłumionym przez włosy szatyna.

-Tym razem to dlatego, że...nigdy nie sądziłem, że...że możesz być mój. - wychlipał, lecz w tonie jego głosu igrały iskierki śmiechu.

-Zawsze byłem twój. - odrzekł cicho Levi. Drżał, i nie wiedział już, czym było to spowodowane. Emocjami, zimnem? To nie był sen. Musiał ciągle to sobie powtarzać. To się działo naprawdę.

Eren zachichotał.

-Ale z nas głąby.

Levi, chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się z nim zgodzić.

Minęła północ. Zaczął się dzień Bożego Narodzenia. Delikatne, perliste śnieżynki opadały łagodnie na pogrążone we śnie miasto. Wszystko ucichło - łącznie z wiatrem, całą fauną i florą. Jedynie księżyc zaśmiewał się wysoko do góry, przy akompaniamencie gwiazd, _dzyń-dzyń-dzyń_, niby to dzwonki obwieszczające czarodziejski czas w roku. Pan Księżyc oświetlał także, jak co roku, pewien mały staw utkwiony pośrodku równie małego lasu. Sprawiał, że każdy centymetr kwadratowy śnieżnego puchu błyszczał niczym brylant, a miłość przeistaczała się w brokat zasypujący calutki świat.

* * *

><p><em>EPILOG<em>

Dokładnie tydzień później kochankowie oglądali pokaz fajerwerków w sylwestrową noc. Właśnie zaczynał się Nowy Rok. Stali na wzgórzu w parku, mając doskonały widok na plac poniżej, a jednocześnie święty spokój i ciszę.

Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że choć kochał sztuczne ognie i rzeczywiście były one w tym roku bardzo efektowne, to nic nie jest w stanie dorównać pięknu dwóch szmaragdów, w które może spojrzeć, kiedy tylko zechce, które należą do niego; w których odbija się czerwono-zielone niebo, które patrzą na fajerwerki, na gwiazdy, na wszelkie cudowności tego świata z tą samą pasją i oczarowaniem.

I wtedy właśnie, gdy nieboskłon nad nimi cały zmienił się w złoty deszcz, Levi, niesiony chwilą, zapytał:

-Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Eren odwrócił wzrok od pokazu. Przez chwilę mrugał w oszołomieniu oczami. Potem wybuchnął dźwięcznym śmiechem i objął lubego z całych sił.

-Tak.

Firmament eksplodował. Ludzie eksplodowali. Noc eksplodowała. Serce, och, serce eksplodowało, też!

Tak oto kończy się opowieść o miłości przypadkowej, dziwnej, niecodziennej. Zupełnie niespodziewanej. Takiej, która uderzyła niczym piorun i nigdy nie odeszła. Ale czyż takowe nie są najwspanialsze? Najsilniejsze? Czyż właśnie nie o takich układa się historie pełne czarów i fantastyczności?

Tak kończy się opowieść, bowiem nie ma już w niej nic do przekazania. Bohaterowie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Owszem, marzenia spełniają się tylko w fikcji. W prawdziwym życiu każdą trwałą pełnię szczęścia uznaje się za cud. Jednak to, czy owe cuda się zdarzają, zależy wyłącznie od naszej wiary i wytrwałości.

No...czasem także od magii Świąt.

* * *

><p>NIE BIJCIE ZA TEN KONIEC, TAK NAPRAWDĘ NIENAWIDZĘ ŚWIĄT, ALE W TYM ROKU AKURAT BYŁO U MNIE OK, IDKKKKKKKK<p> 


End file.
